Heretofore a monolithic floating type magnetic head for recording/reproducing information on a magnetic disc is widely used, in which sintered ferrite such as Mn--Zn ferrite, etc. is used for the head core and the slider.
A method for fabricating the monolithic type magnetic head will be briefly explained below. At first, a plate-shaped slider block and a head core block, whose cross-section is approximately U-shaped, are formed by cutting a material block made of sintered ferrite such as Mn--Zn ferrite, etc. by mechanical working. Then the head core block is joined on one side surface of the slider block by using glass. A plurality of head cores are formed by cutting the slider block having a predetermined core width with a predetermined interval along the joining surface therebetween. After that, a number of negative pressure grooves for increasing the floating power are formed on a surface of the slider block, which is opposite to a rigid disc, along the joining plane. Then a plurality of sliders are obtained by slicing the slider block in the direction perpendicular to the joining plane of each of the head cores by means of a whetstone of granulometry No. 400 to 800, after having finished the surface of the slider block so as to obtain a predetermined superficial roughness by subjecting it to lapping. A plurality of monolithic type magnetic heads are fabricated simultaneously by subjecting the surface of each of the sliders and the edges of the head core to chamfering working.